Amenece junto a mí
by Sei Sakurazuka
Summary: Han pasado ya casi 15 años desde que Hibari y Dino se conocieron en la azotea del Colegio Namimori. Un bar es la sede de reunión de un antiguo amor, que sucederá?


**Amanece junto a mí.**

_**Amanece junto a mí...**_

Estaba sentado, solo en aquel bar. Ya no encontraba como escapar de casa, como librarse de aquella mujer que pensó lo haría feliz... aunque a decir verdad, el no esperaba felicidad, no, el quería olvido. Deseaba olvidar cosas que ahora estaban en el pasado, hace casi 15 años aquello había ocurrido...

Pasó su mano delicada y elegantemente por su cabello rubio, revolviéndolo un poco y dio un pequeño trago a su copa de vino tinto. Observó ensimismado como la bebida se movía sigilosamente por el cristal y sonrió. Él, el actual líder de la Familia Chiavarone tenía todos los lujos y comodidades del mundo, era poderoso, influyente y amado por sus subordinados y muchas personas más... pero aún así no era feliz.

_**Cuando te vi comencé a temblar  
no soy muy bueno en disimular  
se me noto que guste de ti **_

El otro muchacho entró con aires de grandeza. Había hecho su trabajo bien, como siempre, y su boda estaba próxima; "no puedes pedir más" le dijo uno de sus subordinados, y él comenzaba a creérselo, sin embargo algo en su interior seguía incompleto: su corazón. Desde que esa persona lo despreció e hizo pedazos las pequeñas ilusiones que un día llegó a tener, decidió que nunca más sería tan débil como para enamorarse. Y lo había cumplido. Ni siquiera su prometida había conseguido arrancar una sonrisa de sus labios, y aquello era más un simple compromiso que un deseo de matrimonio. El lo sabía bien, pero podía vivir con ello.

Dio un suspiro y caminó hacia la barra, ordenando la bebida de siempre. El cantinero le sonrió, y él tardo un poco en darse cuenta que había alguien a su lado. Miró los cabellos rubios de su acompañante y se perdió en su mente nostálgicamente, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del hielo al chocar con el cristal de su vaso, y determinado a no pensar más en ello comenzó a beber. Fue entonces cuando escuchó su voz.

-Cárgalo a mi cuenta...-pronunciaron los labios del rubio mientras en ellos se dibujaba una suave y sensual sonrisa, que hizo estremecer al pelinegro que recién llegaba. Quizás fue su notoria mirada o los deseos tan intensos de que el se diera la vuelta para verle el rostro, pero Dino se giró, observando a Hibari con esa sonrisa tan característica.

_**Eras alguien que se me acercaba  
eras alguien que me conquistaba...**_

Kyoya le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, pero el líder Chiavarone simplemente sonreía. Claro, después de tantos años sin verse, era muy difícil que pudiera reconocerlo, pensó Hibari, y volvió a mirar su copa enseguida. Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos en los que la única 

interacción entre ambos fue cuando Dino le pidió una servilleta, y eso comenzaba a desesperarlo. No sabía que ocurría, pero tenía deseos de decirle miles de cosas, quizás hasta reclamarle, pero quería oír su voz, saber como estaba...

_**Hace unos años no era común  
que se me acerque alguien como tu**_

El alcohol hizo lo suyo, y tras un par de copas, cualquiera que se encuentre cerca es un gran amigo; además, Bucking Horse Dino seguía siendo el mismo hombre encantador y torpe que Hibari recordaba, claro que había madurado y que ahora era todo un líder de la mafia, pero en el fondo seguía siendo aquel dulce muchacho que lo había cautivado.

_**Mira la situación,  
no estoy solo, hace tiempo salgo con alguien  
que me espera en casa...**_

Entonces notó algo que hasta entonces había omitido: un anillo. Y no era como esos que usan los jefes de la mafia tan importantes, no, ese anillo era símbolo de algo aún más fuerte y la señal de que lo había perdido para siempre. Una vez escuchó el rumor de que el Líder de la Familia Chiavarone desposaría a una hermosa actriz y que parecían muy enamorados, pero fingiendo desinterés, desde aquel momento evitaba a toda costa hablar de Dino o algo relacionado con él; pero la verdad era que le dolía, justamente en ese momento, aquella punzada de tremendo dolor volvía a él, pero jamás aceptaría que aún lo amaba, ni siquiera con semejante cantidad de whisky en su torrente sanguíneo.

_**Nueva tentación para mi hambriento corazón...**_

Dino había llegado a su límite de alcohol, y no tardaría en caer rendido. Su mente comenzaba a nublarse con recuerdos felices... sí, había olvidado que los tuvo durante su juventud, antes de haber perdido eso tan valioso. Miró con dificultad a la persona que estaba a su lado. Por unos momentos en esa mirada fría y asesina del su acompañante, pudo ver a una persona del pasado, quien hacía ya varios años, había significado todo para él, todo el mundo que se perdió tras un error... no pudo evitarlo y sonrió, sintiéndose morir, como cada vez que pensaba en Hibari Kyoya.

_**No voy a ser tu galán  
fue la primer cosa que yo pensé  
trate de ser natural y en mi  
nerviosismo me traicioné**_

Pero él era prohibido, pensó Hibari. Lo había encontrado tarde, pues Chiavarone le pertenecía a alguien más y él pronto estaría casado. Eran solo ideas estúpidas, mentalidades que ya no eran aptas para un hombre como él; pero no podía evitar temblar por los nervios, por aquella sensación de volver al hombre que tanto amó. No, corrección. Al hombre que tanto amaba.

Ahora su orgullo era más importante. Aún si se atreviera a confesarle lo que seguía sintiendo. de ninguna manera se volverá plato de segunda mesa de nadie. Quizás lo amara y quisiera lanzarse a sus brazos en ese preciso instante, pero nadie iba a utilizarlo, además ¿quién le aseguraba que no volvería a hacer lo mismo y olvidarse de él como hace años? Fue cuando sucedió lo que tanto temía, aquella mirada dulce y seductora se posó en el, y sus labios se entreabrieron, murmurando.

-Me alegra volver a verte, Hibari...

-Así que te habías dado cuenta, mhn.- contestó fríamente Kyoya, evitando a toda costa los ojos del rubio. Error. Fue casualidad, o destino, dependiendo de como quisiera verse.

-Has cambiado mucho...-dijo con ternura Dino.

-Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí.-Sus manos sudaban y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente; estaba emocionado, sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento.

-Nunca podría olvidarme de ti...-fue la confesión de Chiavarone, quien no sabía si aquello lo había dicho porque ya estaba cansado de esperar o por los efectos estimulantes que el estaba produciendo el alcohol.

_**Algo se apoderó de mí y te agarré  
nos escapamos de la mano corriendo  
a tirarnos y abrazarnos por ahí,  
amanece junto a mi... **_

Hibari no resistió más y sujetó firmemente el brazo del rubio. Aquellos tatuajes irradiaban una calidez familiar entre sus dedos... inclinó la cabeza suavemente y depositó un pequeño beso sobre el antebrazo de Dino, sintiendo que se quebraba. Haneuma Dino no estaba en mejores condiciones, quería tomarlo entre sus brazos otra vez, y de no ser porque la gente comenzaba a mirarlos, hubiera perdido los estribos en ese mismo lugar.

El pelinegro comprendió la situación, estaban en un lugar público y ambos tenían una reputación que cuidar. Además, Dino no se arriesgaría a ser blanco de chismes y habladurías solo por él... pero esos pensamientos se disiparon cuando el hombre le tomó con ternura la mano y se levantó, dejando algo de dinero sobre la barra y sacándolo de ese nostálgico bar.

_**Quizás lo que recuerde de ti  
**__**sea la primera vez que te vi,  
inicialmente te lo advertí**_

No supo bien como terminaron allí, pero antes de que reaccionara, ya se encontraba sentado sobre la cama de un fino y prestigioso hotel de cinco estrellas, esperando que el rubio terminara sus "asuntos" en el baño. Miraba nervioso todo a su alrededor, no estaba acostumbrado a frecuentar lugares así, se sentía bastante extraño, paseaba sus ojos por la 

tapicería de flores marrón y los muebles de maderas preciosas; de ahí se pasó al hermoso candelabro, notando un espejo en el techo... No paraba de preguntarse que clase lugar era ese pero sobre todo si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Mientras un suave aroma a rosas inundaba su mente y nublaba sus sentidos, comenzaba a recordar varias escenas de aquellos momentos tan felices. En el techo de la escuela, el anillo de la Nube... la razón por la que lo había conocido. Sonrió, no pudo evitarlo, aquello jamás se borraría de su mente, al menos tenía ese consuelo.

_**Tengo a alguien que ocupa un lugar importante  
has llegado tarde...**_

De repente se sentía culpable, incluso inseguro. Dino ya era todo un hombre, casado, y quizás hasta con hijos, él no tenía tanto problema pues sabía que su compromiso se podría disolver en cualquier momento, pero ¿quién era él para destruir una familia entera por sus propios deseos? Intentó usar la mentalidad que siempre ejercía, convencerse de que nada importaba más que lo que él quisiera, pero... con ese rubio era diferente, siempre se ablandaba, siempre terminaba mostrando esa parte de sí mismo que se esforzaba tanto por ocultar, eso era lo que más detestaba de él.

_**Soy un timador que se disfraza de señor**_

Finalmente Dino salió del tocador. Hibari se quedó boquiabierto, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. El décimo líder Chiavarone se había despojado de su camisa, y su pecho estaba al descubierto; el pelinegro tímidamente delineó su figura con las yemas de sus dedos, acariciando con sutileza el tatuaje de su cuello y los cuadros marcados en su abdomen. Dios... no podía resistirlo más, quería volver a estar entre esos fuertes brazos una vez más, aún si se fuera al infierno por ello.

**_Piensa mal de mí, pero yo lo hago por amor..._**

Ahora estaba atrapado. El rubio retiró su corbata suavemente y dedicándole un profundo beso, eliminó toda resistencia que Hibari hubiera podido presentar. Cada botón cedió con gran facilidad ante los dedos de Dino, los cuales se escabulleron por el pecho del pelinegro, acariciándolo con suma sutileza, arrancándole un par de suspiros al muchacho. Sus labios se separaron de los suyos y comenzó a rozar la piel de su cuello con ellos, como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo; la camisa cayó por los hombros de Kyoya y el quedó sobre la cama, debajo del fornido cuerpo de Bucking Horse Dino.

_**No voy a ser tu galán  
fue la primer cosa que yo pensé  
trate de ser natural y en mi  
nerviosismo me traicioné**_

El deseo de Chiavarone aumentaba. Inclinó un poco su cabeza, acariciando con la punta de su lengua uno de los pezones del sometido, haciendo que este se estremeciera violentamente. Sonrió. Después de todo Hibari no había cambiado mucho, su cuerpo seguía teniendo los mismos puntos sensibles y como siempre, se derretía ante él. Bajó una de sus manos sigilosamente y abriendo el pantalón del Guardián de la Nube, la introdujo bajo su ropa con 

amabilidad. Sus caricias en un principio eran suaves y lentas, pero al notar como el miembro de Kyoya comenzaba a excitarse, tuvo la confianza para elevar la intensidad. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, pero esto solamente emocionaba más a Dino, quien seguía masturbando al muchacho con ansias, con la pasión desbordando... era suficiente, pensó, y detuvo sus dedos, observando como el chico estaba ya completamente rojo y bañado en sudor.

_**Algo se apoderó de mí y te agarré  
nos escapamos de la mano corriendo  
a tirarnos y abrazarnos por ahí,  
amanece junto a mi...**_

En otras situaciones, habría dicho algo como "te mataré", pero ahora no podía siquiera articular palabra alguna, lo único que salía de su boca eran gemidos de placer, los cuales aumentaron cuando Dino decidió retirar su mano y con ella lo que restaba de su ropa, dejando a Hibari completamente desnudo. Sin embargo, a aquella noche aun le faltaba mucho para terminar, y no pudo evitar encorvarse un poco al sentir como el rubio comenzaba a acariciar su miembro usando sus labios. Eran muy suaves y cálidos, y pronto se encontraba suspirando nuevamente; Dino introdujo la punta del entrepierna de su acompañante dentro de su boca y comenzó a humedecer esta con su lengua. Sus movimientos se volvieron más apasionados, y de un golpe introdujo el resto de aquel órgano entre sus labios, el placer que esto le producía al pelinegro era incontenible, jadeaba sin parar y se aferraba con fuerza a los cabellos dorados del mayor, quien se movía rápidamente, rozando su miembro contra sus labios con rapidez.

_**No voy a ser tu galán  
fue la primer cosa que yo pensé  
trate de ser natural y en mi  
nerviosismo me traicioné**_

Llegó lo inevitable y Hibari terminó por correrse entre sus labios. Se separo con cuidado y deslizando su lengua, esbozó una sensual y amable sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no eres sincero...? -le preguntó repentinamente Hibari, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me tienes aquí como querías... pero está tu esposa esperándote en casa, tus hijos... ¿qué pensarían si supieran que estás ahora en un hotel teniendo sexo conmigo?

-Te equivocas...-respondió Chiavarone, abriendo con delicadeza las piernas del chico para después despojarse del resto de su ropa.-Nosotros estamos haciendo el amor...

_**Algo se apoderó de mí y te agarré  
nos escapamos de la mano corriendo  
a tirarnos y abrazarnos por ahí,  
amanece junto a mi...**_

Esa respuesta... era suficiente para él. No pudo seguir hablando porque sintió súbitamente la 

intrusión del miembro de Dino en su cuerpo. Inconscientemente abrió sus piernas de par en par, comenzando a jadear descontroladamente. El rubio se movía rítmicamente, empujando sus caderas para penetrarlo, mientras se inclinaba para depositar pequeños besos en su cuello. Hibari cedió, no podía ocultar más cuando lo amaba, cuanto deseaba poder sentirse de otra manera otra vez; ya no importaba su prometida, ni la esposa de Dino, ni nadie más... solo estaba ellos dos en aquella habitación. Se aferró de su espalda con gran desesperación, susurrando una y otra vez el nombre de Bucking Horse mientras se movía a voluntad de las embestidas del hombre. La mezcla de calor, placer, adrenalina y culpa intoxicaban su cuerpo de una forma espeluznante, opacando toda culpa y razonamiento. Ahora era feliz, y no quería pensar en nada más, solo concentrarse en los movimientos continuos del miembro de Dino en su cuerpo. Inundado por el placer, y habiendo ya alcanzado su límite, Kyoya terminó por venirse violentamente una vez más. Esperaba que con aquello Haneuma se frenara, pero al contrario, comenzó a moverse de forma casi violenta, llegando, a los pocos segundos, a un orgasmo que culminó dejando su esencia en el interior del muchacho.

_**No sé si tengo tiempo, no se...  
amanece junto a mí...**_

Estaba agotado, había puesto todas sus fuerzas y deseos en hacerle el amor a Hibari, que a duras penas podía moverse ahora. Con esfuerzo salió del interior del pelinegro y se sentó sobre la cama, cubriendo cariñosamente a su acompañante con una sábana. Él simplemente lo miró, haciéndolo sentir que se desmoronaría ante esos ojos tan llenos de desesperación, pero a la vez felicidad.

-¿Por qué...? -se animó a preguntar Kyoya.

-Porque en realidad, siempre estuve esperándote...-confesó Chiavarone, encendiendo un cigarrillo y exhalando sensualmente un poco de humo.

_**No sé si tengo tiempo, no se...  
amanece junto a mí...**_

-¡Eso no es cierto! -gritó Hibari, sentándose en la cama, mirándolo desafiante.- ¡Ese día me desechaste como si fuera una basura! ¡Dijiste que no me amabas, que jamás lo habías hecho...! ¡Qué... te daba asco...!

-No he olvidado ni una sola de mis palabras...-el mayor sonrió con tristeza, recordando esos momentos.- Pero no podía dejar que por mi culpa desaprovecharas una magnifica oportunidad... mírate ahora, si en ese entonces te hubieras quedado conmigo, no habrías llegado hasta donde estas ahora...

-¿Qué...?-el pelinegro se quedó estático... ¿lo había hecho por él?- Entonces, ¿por qué te casaste? ¿por qué después no me buscaste? ¡¿Por qué?!

_**No sé si tengo tiempo, no se...  
amanece junto a mí...**_

-No tengo hijos. Y lo hice... porque quería olvidarte... y que encontraras una mejor vida... 

incluso ahora, no puedo darte lo que quieres... tengo una esposa, y aunque quiera dejarla, eso tardará, y tú...

-Puedo esperar.-respondió enseguida, acercándose a él y abrazándose a su pecho con angustia.-He esperado 15 años sin ti, puedo ser tu amante... o lo que tu quieras... puedo esperar a que la dejes, o hasta que vengas... yo...

-Tonto...-lo calló con un suave beso, sonriendo ampliamente.

_**No sé si tengo tiempo, no se...  
amanece junto a mí...**_

Después de eso, hubo calma. Ambos yacían sobre la cama. Hibari, simplemente miraba a Dino dormir, sonriendo levemente. Al menos sabía que por la mañana el estaría ahí, que aunque había llegado tarde para estar a su lado, él era el único en su corazón.

-Por favor... amanece junto a mí...-susurró, quedándose dormido, aferrado al pecho de la única persona que podría amar en toda su vida.


End file.
